


silent and loud

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Series: character protection squad [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fear, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just so scared, and he wanted to <i>live</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silent and loud

He was just so scared, and he wanted to _live_. He didn't really know what to _do_ most of the time, and when he thought he maybe knew, it turned out horribly _wrong_. He felt like he was a chicken, running around with his head cut off. (and that wasn't the best thought to have, was it? it hit too close in two ways: one, he _is_ a chicken; and two, it wasn't headless bodies you had to worry about. bodiless heads? yeah. he'd seen enough of those.)

And the only thing that seemed worst than death right now was _painful_ death, and the chance of being one of _them_.

But fuck, guilt was pretty bad, too.


End file.
